Genevieve James
Genevieve Anjelica James (nee Branxton), born 2 June 2061, has the unusual distinction of being born in Hogwarts Castle. One of the twin daughters of former Headmistress Cassandra Rae-Branxton, Genevieve is an Auror in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Just the Basics *'Birthdate': 2 June 2061 *'Nickname': Vivi *'Hair Color: '''Blond *'Eye Color': Dark blue *'Blood Status': Pureblood *'Height': 5'6" *'Birthplace': Hogwarts Castle, Scotland, UK *'Childhood Home': Branthwaite Manor, Ambleside, Cumbria, UK *'Current Residence': Riverwalk Cottage, Skelwith Bridge *'Relationship status': Married on 20 April 2086 to Maximus James *'Children': Theodore Maddox and Phoebe Skylar (31 October 2087), Kinsay Cassandra (27 November 2090) *'Wand: 11 ¾ Balanced Fir with Griffin claw core *'''Patronus: Wolf Early History After the birth of her twin daughters in 2061, Headmistress Rae-Branxton and her husband Professor Doyle Branxton decided to continue to raise their girls within the ancient castle. The girls spent their early formative years in a classroom-turned-nursery that was frequented by occasional students and professors and by many of the house elves. Even as very young children, the differences in the twins' temperaments was very apparent; Sophia was quiet and self-contained while Genevieve was noisy and energetic and desirous of attention. In 2066, after a kidnapping, several invasions by the Ministry, and (most traumatic of all) the birth of younger brother Marcus Orion, Cassandra and Doyle decided that raising the children within Hogwarts was no longer the best option. Doyle removed to the country with the three young Branxton children, setting up house in a country manor with easy Floo access for Cassandra. Separated from her family, Cassandra Rae-Branxton only lasted a year longer in the role of Headmistress before she retired from Hogwarts - although she has not retired to a life of leisure. Beauxbatons Academy The Branxton twins were very excited about starting at Hogwarts in the months leading up to their first year. Both girls recalled the school with foggy memories, and Genevieve in particular was eager to expand their range of mischief-making to new grounds that did not include parents attuned to their brand of trouble. It came as a great shock, however, when Doyle and Cassandra informed the twins that Sophia alone would be attending Hogwarts, while Genevieve would be sent to Beauxbatons. Concerned with the insular and secretive habits that can sometimes develop in twins and by the fact that the twins (and Sophia in particular) seemed to rely on each other a bit too much, the couple made the difficult decision to separate the girls for at least their first few years at school. Although initially traumatized and angry by the betrayal of her parents and the removal of her twin and best friend, Genevieve settled easily into life at Beauxbatons. Classes came easily to the young girl, especially those topics that intrigued her or captured her interest, and Genevieve had no trouble making new friends - although they were more willing minions than equals. As a natural leader (read: bossy) and planner, Genevieve caused her share of scrapes and issues at the school, but she managed to avoid being caught, for the most part. On those occasions she was caught, her minor celebrity status as the daughter of a Headmistress and niece of Brennan Cooper, former Minister of Magic, gave her enough social currency to buy her way out of trouble. The result: a clever, headstrong girl with no real idea about the consequences to her actions. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Genevieve chose to leave Beauxbatons and all her friends there after her sixth year in order to attend Hogwarts. Knowing that her career plans after school would require her graduation from Hogwarts specifically, Genevieve made the difficult decision to attend Hogwarts for her final year. To the outward observers, namely her parents and friends, Genevieve had no concerns about changing schools or starting her seventh year in a new place, but it was a hard move and touched on some of her better hidden insecurities. Yearbook Superlatives (2078-2079): Mrs. Hogwarts, Most Likely to Invent or Discover Something Curriculum Vitae *Ancient Runes: O *Arithmancy: A *Astronomy: E *Care of Magical Creatures: O *Charms: O *Defense Against the Dark Arts: O *Herbology: O *History of Magic: E *Muggle Studies: A *Potions: O *Transfiguration: O Other Honors *Prefect, Beauxbatons, 2076-2078 *Ravenclaw Star, Hogwarts, 2078-2079 *Herbology Flower (Top Student), Hogwarts, 2078-2079 *Potions Club member, Beauxbatons, 2074-2078 *Quidditch team, Beater, Beauxbatons, 2076-2078 *Quidditch team, Chaser, Hogwarts, 2078-2079 YATI Up-Skilling Year 1: *Advanced Magical Combat (98%) *Defensive Charms and Counter-Curses (96%) *Enchantment Detection, Analysis and Reversal (92%) *Advanced Potionmaking (100%) *Defensive Flying (97%) Year 2: *Common Wizarding Law (89%) *Stealth and Tracking (84%) *Arrest and Take Down (95%) *Wandless Magic (92%) *Advanced Healing Magic (96%) Year 3: *Magical Psychology (90%) *Concealment and Disguise (93%) *Magical Forensics (97%) *Advanced Undercover Techniques and Survival (88%) *Questioning and Interrogation (87%) Post-Hogwarts Following graduation from Hogwarts, Genevieve decided to pursue a career she'd been considering since her childhood - she entered the YATI program in the British Ministry of Magic and began her training to become an Auror. At the same time, Genevieve began to take Potions classes at WU Edinburgh. With careful planning and a complete lack of social life, Genevieve completed her degree around the same time she graduated from the YATI program to become a full-fledged Auror. Personality Professors used adjectives such as 'spirited' and 'restless' when they referred to Genevieve Branxton, and those are rather generous adjectives. When she had her twin to act as balance, Genevieve was able to show restraint in her plans, to defer to another point of view, and to dedicate her attention to matters that weren't of particular importance to her. With the loss of Sophia's influence, Genevieve sometimes tended toward selfish tunnel vision where she saw only her own needs or interests. Although she was not specifically cruel, this limited vision paired with her dry wit and quick temper can leave some people feeling slightly damaged in her wake. From an early age, Genevieve took on the role of advocate. She spoke for her twin sister and younger brother, and fought for them when required, and she has long observed her mother's active role in social justice in the Wizarding World. Genevieve has a very clear idea of what is right and what is wrong, although it doesn't always extend far enough when it encroaches upon what she wants or desires. As the rest of the Branxtons are gentle and bookish, Genevieve feels keenly that her restless spirit and wild ways mark her as different, but rather than let that make her feel as if she doesn't belong to her family, it makes her feel that she alone is responsible for standing between them and the world. She is a mama bear... a grizzly mama bear who isn't afraid to eat off your face if required. Even as a child, Genevieve had a keenly developed sense of justice and equity, as well as a sanctity about giving her word and making promises. Her father often emphasizes responsibility and commitment to a cause, leaving his children with the understanding that to put your name to something is sacred. Adulthood has tempered Genevieve's personality, softening many of her sharp edges and shaping some of her better personality traits. While she is still prone to spontaneous outbursts and blustering to get her way, Genevieve has given up her all black-or-white view of the world and willingly concedes shades of grey. Her indefatigable enthusiasm and quick mind can be both a boon and a detriment - she's just as likely to get in trouble for mouthing off in front of a superior as she is to be praised for clever strategic thinking in the field.Category:Characters Category:Class of 2079 Category:Ravenclaw Category:Pureblood Category:Alumni Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Department of Magical Law Enforcement Category:YATI Category:Aurors Category:Wizarding University Category:Second generation